The Exact Opposite
by xerisa
Summary: He’s a punk troublemaker. She’s a silent high achiever. They bump into each other. He likes her. She likes him but doesn’t know it… yet. He’s shy around her. She’s easily enraged around him. He is Sora. She is Kairi. [Former Title: Hurray For Cliche!]
1. Detention

**Summary: **He's a punk troublemaker. She's a silent high achiever. They bump into each other. He likes her. She likes him but doesn't know it… yet. He's shy around her. She's easily enraged around him. He is Sora. She is Kairi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is essentially developed and published by Square Co., Ltd. Of course I'm just borrowing its characters because, seriously, I'm really, really bored.

-

"_S—!"_

"_Gimme a break, K—…"_ "I'm g— to a town called T—. I'll be leaving, I won't come back here in De—" "Then I'll go after you!" 

"_Really?! That's a promise, all right, S—?"_

Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep! 

Sora let out a groan as he heard that sound, his hand snaked from beneath the blankets, and pressed the snooze button from his alarm clock.

Bleep Ble— 

Finally! Silence at last.

…

Or so he thought.

"Sora! Get your ass out there. Come on, were as late as it is."

Sora grunted as soon as he heard that voice. That voice belonged to his cousin, Roxas. Soon, he heard heavy footsteps nearing. "Oh so you're not listening to your cousin anymore, huh? You asshole, get up!"

Sora cracked an eye open and the first thing he saw was…

He stared at it with a glazed look across his face.

His cousin snorted, and then said, "aw, Sora-waggy is staring at his lovey-waggy. Get ready for school and you'll see her there. God, what a wimp." He left again.

Sora didn't respond, and instead continued to gaze at the picture frame just beside his bed. The picture was a pack of people. But noo, it was special.

It was a stolen picture caught by his best friend, Riku.

Stolen picture of his crush, to be exact.

She was just there, walking casually. Her reddish brunette hair framing her beautiful face. Her brown eyes glistened by the sunlight. Her pale skin positively glowed!

And that beautiful smile, she was nearing her two friends.

Of course he had to pay Riku for this, that was because Riku was being a money freak back then. Still, he needed the picture.

He needed it until he confessed his "feelings" for this girl. And maybe he'll court her. And eventually, she'll be his girlfriend. And they'll live happily ever after.

…

If only it was _that _easy.

-

Kairi sat silently on her chair in the classroom, taking notes. The teacher was babbling something about their lesson when…

The door opened.

Revealing…

"Yo!" The guy greeted.

Kairi didn't acknowledge his presence and continued her business. By this, she failed to realize how _he _glanced at her… and by the time he did that, it only made him grin bigger.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Oh hey, Sora! How nice of you to accompany our class. Oh look, only five minutes left! It would've been better if you just didn't show up at all." She stated sarcastically.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Sora asked, already heading for his seat.

"Of course," she sighed. "Detention, two hours."

"TWO HOURS?!"

"Got a problem with that?"

…

Sora grunted and sat on the seat, which was beside Kairi.

"Borrow some lecture from someone and do something nice for once." The teacher once again, started to "teach."

"Could I borrow your—" Before Sora continued his question for Kairi, she answered. "No."

"Why not?" He retorted.

"I need it." She replied, not even looking at him.

He pouted. "Come on!"

"No."

Sora glared at her. "You're being selfish."

"You're being arduous."

"Arduous? Man, what a nerd." Sora mumbled. "Oh come on! This sounds lame but, _please_? Reeaally please??"

She didn't reply, a frown already forming her face. Still, he was persistent.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please…" He whispered at her.

And then…

"I SAID _NO_, YOU BRATTY ASSHOLE!! WHEN I SAY NO, I MEAN NO, GOD DAMN IT! Fuck off!" She shrieked.

This of course, startled everybody.

"Kairi," The teacher started. "Detention, two hours!"

"TWO HOURS?!"

"How familiar, eh?"

Kairi blushed in embarrassment, and at the same time, anger. "Oh man," she mumbled in dispute.

Sora smirked. He was going to spend time with his crush for two hours, wahahai! That's good news.

-

Kairi entered detention with a hint of boredom on her face. As she entered, she groaned when she caught sight of him. Of course, the only available seat was beside him, so she had no choice.

"Hey," Sora welcomed.

She rolled her eyes. "Go to hell."

Sora blinked. "You know I never imagined you to be so brutal."

"Only around you."

He grinned insolently. "Have you ever heard of the saying, the more you hate, the more you love."

She batted her eyelashes. "Oh yeeesss, I luurrv you." Afterwards she sneered at him. "Riight. Gimme a break." 

"Why are you so mean?" He pouted once more.

"I'm not being mean, you're just being insignificant."

"That is not true! Hmph, don't make me laugh."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. You're just a bitch."

"If I'm a bitch then what are you?"

"An uber hot hunk?"

"Oh, all right. If that's what you say, bastard."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Isn't that good?"

"No."

"But of course! Boo hoo, I'm such an idiot."

"Good thing you know."

"Oh shut up, you effing bastard."

That was the time they noticed people were staring at them, some with bored expressions on their face, and most of them… with evil grins.

"What are you looking at?!" Sora glared at all of them, but they only neared them with insolent grins (as well as the teacher watching over them).

"You two are an item, are you?"

"Don't say such incongruous things." She suddenly said silently. "We do not share any special relationship. Please, don't make me barf."

Everybody laughed.

"Maybe you two'll get married some day," Aerith said with a warm smile… yeah, she was in detention because of being too nice.

"We're not an item." Kairi insisted in a calm matter.

"And maybe you'll have babies! Each with your appearances. Isn't that nice?"

"We're not an item."

"If not, you'll two will fight immensely against monsters!"

"We're not an item."

"And then you two will die together because of saving each other."

"We're not an item."

"_Or_, your parents oppose your marriage!"

"We're not an item."

"With that you'll elope!"

"We're not an item."

"And get married!"

"We're not an item."

Sora grinned and started to say something. "And then…" However.

"WE'RE NOT AN ITEM!!!" Kairi repeated, her cool façade already melting away. "We're not gonna be married. We won't have babies that have our appearances. We're not gonna fight against monsters. We're not going to die for saving each other. We're not going to be opposed by our parents. We're not going to elope. WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED! WE'RE **NOT** AN ITEM!!"

"Who says we are?" Sora retorted.

"Piss off," she said back. With a snort, she slumped on her crummy, wooden chair. "We're never gonna be an item."

"Why not?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Because I don't love you." She answered dryly.

Sora grinned broadly. "But I do."


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is essentially developed and published by Square Co., Ltd. Of course I'm just borrowing its characters because, seriously, I'm really, really bored.

-

Everything fell silent as Sora said those three small words.

But that silence was stopped by Sora himself. He started to laugh hysterically and announced, "oh man! You actually believe that crap?!"

Wimp.

Everybody got back into his or her business.

Sora was taking a nap. Aerith was just sitting there… smiling mysteriously. And as I said earlier, she got sent to Detention because of being too nice. Hayner was looking bored as ever. (Yeah, I didn't mention him earlier but hey? He _is _Hayner. Always found in Detention) Seifer, president of the Disciplinary committee, was unfortunately sent to Detention for whipping a student. Well, let's just say he was going too far in disciplining his fellow schoolmates. Anyway, he was just sitting there… cursing incoherently. The others were obviously fed up.

And…

Kairi decided to ignore everybody else and think about what happened earlier… For some odd reason, she felt disappointed.

-

"YOU WHAT?!" Riku yelled at his friend. "Oh God, Sora. Seriously, you're such a loser. Jeez, you _just _confessed your secret feelings and then you joke about it? That's pretty lame."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Lame nothing. He's BEYOND lame!"

"I've always thought you were gay, Sora." Hayner stated.

Sora whapped Hayner's head with Roxas's skateboard. "I am _not _gay. I'm just not really ready to say it."

"Whatever, dude. You're on your own" Riku answered.

Sora blinked. "… You never helped me, Riku."

"I'm trying to scare you. Duh!"

Sora only sighed, thinking of only one, solitary thing. Confessing won't be easy.

-

Kairi walked home, sighing at the same time. Why was she so affected by what Sora just said?! "But I do."

"But I do."

"Buuuut I doooooo."

She groaned, '_snap out of it, Kairi! He was just kidding. _Just _kidding! Don't you get it?!_' She was more than confused now. Not only did Sora acted like a complete jerk all day, she was very out of character, too. She yelled, how many times? How can she be so immature and impolite? She didn't know.

'_What if he really—' _Kairi shook her head vigorously, trying to take off all the things she was thinking about, which was oh—known as, Sora. "He was just kidding, Kairi! He was just kidding." She told herself.

"Who's just kidding?!"

"AAAH!!! TAKE EVERYTHING JUST DON'T HURT ME!!" She shrieked, shocked by the voice that suddenly emerged. She started swishing her backpack hysterically.

"… Um… Who's just kidding?"

Kairi started to twitch as he saw who it was. "God damn it, Sora! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um," Sora raised his brows. "Not following you?"

Her jaw dropped and when she recovered, she glared defiantly at him, ready to bash his skull down to his ribcage. "Are you spying on me?" She growled dangerously. He, on the other hand, grinned widely. "Please, don't make me barf!" Sora mocked, emphasizing it like the way she did in Detention.

"Oh. Then I'll be on my way" She started walking away again, but as she did, she heard footsteps still behind her. "You're following me!" She screeched and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, I'm not!" He smirked.

She huffed and continued on again. Still, he was very unnerving. "QUIT IT!"

"Quit _what_?"

"You're deliberately doing this!"

"Nah ah."

"Bullshit!" She spat and tried her best to just ignore him. But as she did, she remembered something…

Flashback… 

"_Drat, why am I so sluggish this morning?" Kairi asked to herself, yawning at the same time.. "Great. I've been attending this school since second grade and I can't even find one classroom."_

"_Hmm… Maybe the 7__th__ graders' classrooms are up in the 7__th__ floor? Maybe."_

_BOINK!_

"_Gak!!"_

"_Ugh."_

_She fell on the floor as some inconsiderate jerk just bumped into her. "Gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, even though she knew perfectly well that it was _his _fault. "Yeah, you should be."_

_Kairi twitched; after her kind selflessness, he had no right to thrash her around like that. "You are supposed to be grateful that I'm _not _mad, ass!"_

"… _You're, um, _not_?"_

"_You're not funny."_

_The boy laughed. "Whatever. Oh, hey! I'm new, by any chance, could you help me find my classroom."_

_In return, Kairi grinned evilly. "Heck no!" She yelled and ran away, laughing as she left the poor brunette._

_Soon enough, Kairi found her classroom, seeing it accidentally. Acquiring a short lecture about being responsible, she sighed while she sat on her wooden chair. "Okay class, for the sake of the people who are _late_. I'll introduce myself once more. I'm going to be your teacher for Homeroom."_

_Kairi sunk lower from her chair. She had a feeling she won't like this teacher._

_And then suddenly…_

_The door opened, revealing a very foxy expression. "Um, am I in the right room?"_

_Kairi twitched, this day couldn't get worse, could it._

"_Oh. _Another _late student, I see. I haven't perceived you before, perhaps you're new."_

"_Sora's the name." The boy blinked. "I'm not the only one late?"_

"_Well, there's your partner." The teacher pointed at her, while she brought her head at her desk. "Why won't she just quit rubbing it in?" She mumbled to herself._

"_Oh. I know why she's late!"_

_Kairi shot her head up, seeing that wide grin again._

"_She helped me find my class!" The boy reasoned with a broad smile. Kairi slammed her head on the table once more._

"_She did? Then why did she come here earlier than you?"_

_The boy halted for a minute, and afterwards, rubbed his chin playfully. "Oh. I haven't thought of that. Gimme a minute."_

"_Don't count on it. You may sit. Beside your irresponsible _partner."

Kairi scowled and when the teacher wasn't looking, she raised that bad finger at her, sticking out her tongue in addition.

"_Hey there."_

_Kairi turned to see that boy again. "Er, hi?"_

"_I'm Sora."_

_Before Kairi could answer, the teacher did. "WILL YOU TWO IRRESPONSIBLE STUDENTS QUIT YAPPING!"_

"_Helllooo? I'm hitting on her, could you give it a rest!" Sora retorted._

"_Detention for you, mister."_

"_Is she coming with me?" He asked, aiming a finger at her._

"_No."_

_He whined. "Why not?!"_

"_Because, that's why!"_

_He scowled deeply and afterwards turned to a giggling Kairi. _

"_Anyway, hi, I'm Sora. I'm new. And I don't like THAT LOUD, INCONSIDERATE, TEACHER!"_

-

"Hey, Kairi! Where're you going?"

Kairi snapped out of her reverie and looked back at Sora, with the same sly grin. "You're house is over here," he pointed at her house as she was already eight feet away from it. He knew what was coming now, _"DON'T YOU EVER CORRECT ME!"_

But instead, she laughed heartily. Sora stared at her as if she were crazy. "You're not nuts, are you?" He asked.

She didn't answer his question, and in its replacement, she mysteriously tackled him. "You're so erratic!" She laughed while she clung at him (and unaware that he was blushing).

She continued on laughing as she entered her home.

Sora scratched his head. "What the hell does erratic mean?"

-

**A/n: **Hi! Well, you might find this as a filler chapter, but I want to cover up all the holes. And I figured it would be more fun if Sora kept his own attitude rther than being shy (as what the summary says), and as you can see, I changed to Title!

Maybe I'll change the Summary later, too.

And man, the ozone layer's so worn out, IT'S FREAKIN' HOT!

Anyway, I'm sorry if I haven't updated soon. I just turned fourteen last Sunday. T-T I feel so old.

Most of you might find this really boring, I'm sorry.

I'll try to update soon!

Many thanks to my reviewers. (I didn't actually expect someone would review)

**XoRaining Diamondsox**, **NARUfreak**, **kingdomfantasyanime453**, **Drew0313**, **DJ HiHi Kimiko**, **anime-adorer2006**, **hanakitsunechan7**, and **-x-Kairi-x-**

Um, So long now! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
